Highschool 0708
by stargatelover95
Summary: what happens when Sam is the new girl at highschool


Disclaimer:All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners.

**01.01.08 04:45am**

He's been shot!

Jack's been shot!

Jack! My Jack!

I don't know what I'll do if I lost him, please let him be ok.

**04.09.07**

It's my first day at Colorado Springs High since moving here and transferring from a school in Washington D.C, I walk in through the big doors my Dad not too far behind me. We have a meeting with Principle Hayes first so we can finalize my classes, I suppose, I couldn't really care this school will be just one of many that I have to go to because Dad has to move to another base.

As we head towards the office I look at the school halls properly, kids standing at their grey metal lockers, freshmen still trying to find theirs lockers but trying act all cool and casual. I see the odd few people turn around and look and I know they're looking more at my Dad than me, he's wearing his uniform, he has to go to the base after he's finished here.

Then my eyes catch the best thing I've seen since I set foot through that door this morning. A guy with chestnut coloured hair, dark brown eyes and the most beautiful smile it made my heart feel like it skipped a beat. He's leaning back on what I assume is his locker, when his eyes catch mine his smile disappears for a moment and he stands straighter, uncrosses his arms and just stares at me. Then a cheeky smirk breaks out on his face, I have to duck my head down so that he can't see me blush.

Maybe this school won't be as bad as I first thought.

**12.09.07 **

I've been here just over a week now and I've got a few classes with Jack, the guy I saw on my first day of school, from what I've worked out he must be on the ice hockey team and maybe soccer as well, but I'm not sure yet.

I've made friends with a girl called Janet, Janet Frasier. I don't usually make friends this quickly because I know that I might not be around long enough to ever properly settle down, but I feel like this time around things might be different. I mean I'm old enough to stay at home if Dad is needed else where. Mark is home every night after he's been to college anyway, so it's not as if I'll be alone.

But as I walk into my history class I see Janet and Daniel, they're talking to someone I'm not sure who they have their back to me. But when I look at Jan and Daniel again I see that Daniel's moved so that he is now hugging Janet from behind arms hung loosely around her waist while she leans back into him. I edged closer to pair, Janet seemed to sense my presence because she looked over the shoulder of the mystery person at me which in turn made the other two look as well.

My smile fell from my face and my heart beat got that much faster as I saw who Daniel and Janet were speaking to, it was Jack. He gave me that cheeky smirk it always seems to make my knees go weak and I feel like I'm going to fall if I don't sit down. I smile back at him and then turn towards Janet before I speak.

"Hey Jan, my Dad said that he's going to be back late tonight. So do you and Daniel want to come round and have like I don't know a movie night or something?"

"Yeah sure, hey Jack why don't you come. If that's ok with you Sam?"

I could see from a mile off that Janet was trying to act all innocent, but all I did was giggle and nod my head in agreement and take my seat and wait for the teacher to start speaking, I notice that Daniel and Jan have sat down behind me and Jack on my right.

************************************************

**17:30pm **

I look at myself in the mirror after I've finished applying a slight hint of makeup to my face, the guys should be here soon and I get the feeling that me and Jack will be a little, how can I put it?, left out and this will only be because we aren't a couple. I sigh and head down stairs towards the den to make sure everything is ready before they arrive, just as I finish checking everything I hear the doorbell. Well wish me luck.

When I open the door I thought Janet and Daniel might be first not Jack, he was dressed in; dark blue jeans, a nice fitting white t-shirt, I noticed that he was wearing some black and white conversers and to tie it all off a black leather jacket which fit his lean frame perfectly. I looked him up and down at least twice and if it was humanly possible for a person's jaw to hit the floor mine would have.

After I recovered I moved a side so he could get through the door, as he pasted me I caught a whiff of what I could determine was a mixture of aftershave and Jack O'Neill it made my mouth water. Once I closed the door we made our way towards the den to wait for Janet and Daniel, we sat in an uncomfortable silence until I plucked up the courage to ask if he wanted a drink.

"Would you like something to drink?" I ask as I stand up.

"A soda would be great if you have one."

"Sure, I'll be right back."

I open the door and make my way to the kitchen to get his drink and one for myself; he obviously doesn't want to stay in the den by himself because he follows me. After I get the drink out of the fridge I move over to where he is standing, the island in my kitchen is separating us now as I hand him his drink. He takes a sip before looking at me and I know he wants to ask something, he places his drink on the counter before he does.

"So where's your Mum? I mean I know your Dad's at the base. So you know."

I pause for a moment before answering; I thought Janet or Daniel would have said something by now. The same thing happened last week when Janet asked the same question after I told her and she left I broke down in tears, he seemed to notice I hadn't yet replied and had to say my name a few times before I responded.

"Sam? Sam you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine, it's just that," I pause again before continuing "My Mum died about two years ago, it's still hard to talk about but it's getting easier." I send a sad smile his way. He apologises and we make our back to the den where we make small conversation until Janet and Daniel arrive.

**08.12.07**

It's a week before the end of semester and then we have two weeks off for Christmas and the New Year. Daniel, Janet, Jack and I have been having movie nights every Friday now since that first one, Jack and I have been getting some what closer. I feel someone come up behind me while I'm at my locker and they place their hands over my eyes, I can feel their breath on my right ear.

"Guess who?"

"Daniel don't, Janet might see us?"

I can't help but giggle at the look on Jack's face when his hands fall down from my face and I turn around to face him. I lean back against my locker for a moment my books pulled up to my chest as I watch him, his acts like a five year old sometimes and I can't help but smile at him; I push myself off my locker and look at him.

"What?" He questioned me.

"You just act like such a child sometimes, it's cute."

"Thanks I think. So could I talk to you later after school?"

"Yeah sure I'll meet you later, by your car?"

"Sure, of course. Bye."

****************************

I lean back against the hood of Jack's car after school; I can't help but wonder what Jack wants to talk about, it must be important he doesn't usually talk to me like this. Daniel and Janet are usually with us we sometimes have a chat on the way to class but that's about it really, I look up to see Jack heading towards me. He has his leather jacket slung over his arm, bag over one shoulder while he swings his keys around one finger; the sun is hitting him just right so that his tan makes his skin glow.

"Hey," he said putting the key in the car lock as I came round the passenger side of the car "You ready to go?"

I nodded my head and got into the car; he chucked his bag and leather jacket onto the back seat of the car sat down and started in the engine. I looked out of the window as we drove along I saw him go past the turning for my street, I turned to him in confusion all he did was send a crooked smile my and turned back towards the road.

After another ten minutes of driving he stopped the car at a viewpoint that over looked the city, I felt a suddenly feeling of disappointment run through me at the thought of Jack bringing other girls up to this place before me. He seemed to notice it in my face because he got out of the car, came round to my side, opened the door and picked me up out of the seat.

"Jack! Put me down!" I shrieked, my arms clung to his neck as he took me towards a twisted tree it looked like an old man that had been bent over. He stopped at the foot of the tree and let my feet fall gracefully to the ground.

He sat down on the ground I brought my arms up and started to hug myself, he looked up at me a bit confused he reached grabbed my hand and pulled me down between his legs wrapped his arms around my waist and placed his chin on my shoulder.

"You are the first person I brought up here you know."

"Really?"

"You sound surprised. I come up here to think sometimes, just get away from things."

I leaned back into him and relaxed completely and let myself get carried away in the moment and for the first time months I felt carefree and at peace. My eyes snapped open when I felt him press a soft kiss to my temple, I turned to look up at him our eyes locked and before I knew it we were kissing, a completely earth shattering kiss.

"Will you out with me on New Years Eve? I've got tickets to a concert."

"Yes.." I said breathlessly I was still trying to catch my breath after that kiss. He just smiled at me and hugged me tighter to his chest.

**31.12.07**

I looked at myself in the mirror Jack was coming to get me in half an hour and I still couldn't decide what to wear. Jack and I have had a few little dates and things with Janet and Daniel but that's about it, this, tonight was going to be our first date alone together and I just couldn't wait a smile broke out on my face. I knew exactly what I was going to wear.

When the doorbell rang signaling the arrival of Jack I ran to the door and swung it open so hard I was lucky the hinges didn't break. And there standing on my porch was Jack O'Neill dressed in the same outfit he had worn on the first movie night; he still took my breath away. After saying goodbye to Mark and my Dad we left and headed for the concert.

******************

We arrived just after nine and the park was full of teenagers and people in their early twenties, we picked a spot by the big oak tree Jack set up a blanket and made sure I was sitting down on it before placing a soft kiss on my lips then heading off to go get us some drinks. I was starting to relax when I saw a familiar form heading towards me and the smile that had only graced my face a few moments ago was now gone.

"Jonas?"

"Hello Sam," he said smugly "Miss me?"

"What are you doing here?" I questioned.

"Just come to see 'My Girl', can't I do that?"

"I stopped being your girl along time ago remember and no you can't come and see me not now, not ever!" I was almost screaming at him and I was sure something terrible was going to happen.

Jonas went to take a powerful and angry step towards me but was stopped by the strong hand that was now holding his upper arm, he turned and I saw Jack tanned face, his eyes had gone black with fury he looked as if he was about to explode.

"The lady doesn't want to see you so leave or do I have to make you?"

Jonas stared at him for a moment before pushing past Jack and storming off back into the crowd of people, Jack watched him leave before running over to me and pulling me into a bone crushing hug and I clung onto him with equal force. He started running his fingers through my hair and pressed feather-light kisses to my forehead.

"Are you ok? Who was that?"

"I'm fine and that was my past I'll tell you later at our place. But for now let's enjoy the concert."

And for the next few hours we sat there on that blanket cuddling while listening to the music we even got up and danced a few times. It was fantastic and I was happy, when it got to about 11 o'clock we decided to leave and head to the viewpoint. But as we reached the car something struck on the head and I heard the sound of a gun barrel going off, I screamed and rushed over to Jack cradling his head in my lap while finding the injury and adding pressure to it. I don't know how but I even managed to call 911. After I hung up and waited for the ambulance terrified that Jack would ever see it.

**01.01.08 08:34am**

He's ok, Jack's ok. They managed to get him to the hospital and stop the bleeding in time luckily it only nipped the side of him but he's going to have some badly bruised ribs soon. The only thing I happy about is the fact that Jack is still here and hopefully we will be able to work through this together. After all hope and love are the only true things we have.

The End


End file.
